imvushinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Tanda Tanekaze
Tanda Tanekaze was born in Iwakagure. His nickname is the Black Puppet Master or Guardian of Earth. Appearance Tanda stands six foot one and weights around sixty three kilograms. He has quite bleak white hair that seems to change when he is in battle mode to black. He wears long trusers and a shirt. Over the shirt he has a dark jacket and he wears the Kage hat. His dark brown robes are the Tsuchikage's robes. NFC_missing_nin_cont__Tatabi_by_Kaf.jpg|Tanda in his teenage years The_Forest_Guardian_by_Zeng.jpg|Tanda's Battle Mode. Background Tanda was born in Iwakagure. He was born with perculiar chakra. From even a young age, his teachers and parents knew that he had an Affinity with Earth. He touched a piece of paper that turned to dirt and crumbled when he was four. But that was not all, even from a young age, he had quite much chakra. It was kind of known, as his family had a line of powerful shinobi that based their art into strength. His Clan was Tanekaze the Guard Clan. He was different, he was able to use Earth, but he was able to use to an extent where he could learn on the same chakra type but its sub types. When he was in Academy, he learned, Earth and Mud. As a Genin, he learnt he could crumble the Earth to make Sand and use that. In Chunnin, he discovered he could crumble it even further to have Dust Release. As a Jounin, he learnt he had the chakra type to perform Wood Release, even though, only one person, he knew could do it, the First Hokage.As he progressed, he began to study Crystal Release, when he had heard of it. He did not find Crystal, but he found he could perform, an upgraded version of it; Diamond Release, that can harden on a celluar level. Personality Tanda cares for his village and its residents. He will do anything to keep the peace and gets annoyed if someone says or does something negative towards his village. He will always hold a memorial for the men and women who lose their lives on missions and battles. He is seen rarely to get angry and always has a calm head and collected tranquility when facing the most dangerous situations. Abilities *'High Intellect: '''Tanda has been shown to have a very high intellect, having an IQ over 200 being considered a genius and he is a brilliant strategist. *'Taijutsu: Tanda could be considered a taijutsu expert, he fights his opponents with precision. His strength, for his slender body, doe snot show, but he has been seen to channel chakra into his hands to create shockwaves with just a punch *'Genjutsu:'Da-Ku does not prefer to fool his opponents with illusions, he can cancel out very strong illusions. He does not rely on his five senses like everyone else does, he relies on nature around himself. *'Speed:'His Speed is not the quickest of all the kages, but he make sit up with his other abilities *'Large Amounts of Chakkra:'Tanda has been shown to have large amounts of chakra. Some chakra can be seen to have a specific colour. His is a mix of blue and green *'''Weapons: Tanda's weapons consist of Puppets, Kunai and Shruken. A notable weapon of the Tsuchikage is a staff. Not much is known about it. *'Weaknesses:'Since he is Earth Natured, he is prone to Lightning. *'Puppet Technqiues: '''He was great in this. He had been able to create his own puppets. The Thirteen Hours, was the name of his Puppet Collection. But he also had another collection called the Forest Collection, which consisted, animal puppets that were the best spies, since they looked so real. =Puppet Style:Dark Secret Technique: The Thirteenth Hour= This has Twelve puppets controlled Tanda and he uses himself as a puppet. All puppets seem like human puppets. They are split into Three groups Group One: *Puppet 1: Crimson Blade - Shin. It appears to be a young person, with furious red, and the expression was fury, on his back, he had a large broad blade. Shin uses its fists to smash through wood and rock, *Puppet 2: Death Blade - Sceptre - Is a large man with a metal mask holding two killing swords. It uses its sword connected by chains to swing and kill the second wave after Puppet 1 takes them down. *Puppet 3: Earth Blade - Ter. Is a samurai, with a straw hat and strange earth clothing, on his hands small blades. The puppet uses them to cut the joints of puppets and people. Group Two *Puppet 4-9: Are Six Puppets that are all cloaked and have all different masks. They work together, all having weapons under their cloaks, and can create a 3D hexagonal shield to protect the puppet master. The special thing about the six brothers is how they contain an element scroll inside each other. They correspond to the six elements, using one technique. Fire Release: Great Fireball, Wind Release: Wind Blade, Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique, Earth Release: Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison or Earth Release: Earth Style Wall, Lightning Release: Lightning Hound and lastly somehow Shadow Release: Shadow Sewing Technique. *Puppet 10: Is the Seventh brother of the group and wields a sword and his hand is usually on flame. It has a mask and long hair. He can set himself on fire and is a kamikazee, of having a bomb inside of him. He can blow hismelf up and piece himself back again. Group Three * Puppet 11: Is Suna the Blind Swordsman - an actual human puppet that has his eyes not there, wears a strawhat and kimano and is a speed and sword puppet, usings its light weight to move at quick speeds and kill with ease. *Puppet 12: Feng, the Mute Swordsman - human puppet, has his mouth stiched up. Used to be a Sound Shinobi, that vanished. He also can use his speed and sword to kill with ease. If his mouth is ever re opened, he eimmites a high squel that is meant to destroy the ear tunnels, cause internal bleeding, paralyzing or killing the opponent. *Puppet 13: Void - The Puppet Master - Is Tanda himself, but his arm, and eye activate giving him access to moving any puppet in the given area, even not his own and using his final technique: *Forest Secret technique: Opera of a Thousand Puppets - Is not puppets of human, but puppets of animals. =Chakra Natures= Tanda is able to use and master any nature release which has Earth or Nature as he prefers to call it related to it. *'Earth Release' ''(土遁, Doton): This is Tanda's first nature and the affinity that allows him to use the other chakra natures. He has created many powerful techniques, one that dubbed him, the Guardian of Earth. The ninjutsu is called Guard of Earth, and creates a golem like creature from earth that can be used similiar to a Puppet. *'Dust Release' [[(塵遁, ''Jinton)]]]: Tanda discovered this when trying to control Sand. He was able to manipulate molecules, giving him the ability to turn anything into molecule-sized dust. *'Sand Release'' (サントン, Santon)'': Although, it is not a chakra nature, it has an earth property and allowed him to manipulate Sand. *Diamond Release'' (晶遁, Naiton)'': This happened, when he tried to learn Crystal Release, by styding it, but instead gained something that was upgraded version of Crystal, Diamond.Using Diamond Release, the user can solidify anything around them in an extremely dense and hard diamond-like substance, turning everything into a weapon. Its power to solidify targets can go down to a cellular level. *Steel Release''' 鋼遁, Kōton: This was learnt, not so long ago, to protect his his body, when he is using puppet and make him a shield also. He has yet to perfect it, since only he has been able to cover one arm. Anything Elese In the years he was a jounin, his arm was wounded and had to be amputated. He was fitted with a wooden arm.